Resignation
by saye0036
Summary: Bond quits.


_May need to read twice._

_Rated Mature for sexual situations. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

M is completely exhausted.

Bond was uncontrollable and destroyed far too much on this last mission, he almost died twice.

It is as if he has a death wish...the last year has been unbelievably trying.

M is sending him in for full medical and psychological evaluations, once he returns from vacation.

It was done...it was a success.

The right people died, and there were few injuries to civilians.

The woman...she was unnecessarily killed, but she was stupid and went right into the line of fire.

M discovered that Mr. Tanner blushes very easily, almost as easily as Q.

They caught the entire exchange between her and Bond on tape.

Bond conveniently forgot to turn off his mic...during his sexual encounter.

Broadcast out loud for the entire support crew to hear.

Bond never usually lets that happen...Tanner and crew are mortified, from having to listen to Bond having sex...among witnesses...likely because of M.

Once home in the flat, M opens the briefcase and removes the laptop, placing it on the dining room table.

Dinner's eaten in comforting silence.

The laptop beeps.

"Christ what now?"

Spoke too soon. File opened...video?

What?

Stunned to say the least.

The subjects is a naked, very aroused male, seen as he walks away from the camera across the room.

The video is amateurish at best.

His back, shines with the sweat of earlier sexual exertions.

The man waits...a woman enters from the door but she's blocked partly by the man's body.

The man pins the woman against the wall in his passion to get at her...her arms wrap around his neck and head and pull his face tighter to hers.

The man's hands are everywhere at once. Touching, pinching, caressing every part of her. None of which is clearly visible because of the stationary camera.

M's breathing becomes erratic as the two lovers continue.

The sound is barely audible.

Why was this video sent, and by whom?

Q will have to get to the bottom of this...but it can wait until tomorrow.

The dressing gown falls to the floor and the man lifts the woman up...her back pressed against the wall for leverage.

Her arms and legs are now wrapped around his well-formed body.

A groan is heard as the man maneuvers into her...that is the assumption because it is not clear enough to actually see...anything good.

The woman buries her face in the crook of the man's neck as she bites him and he cries out in pleasure.

The man ruts, plunging up into his willing counterpart.

M is unbelievably turned on...but continues watching with bated breath.

Waiting for the climax...the grand finally, before trying to find out who would send pornography to the head of MI6?

Moans are heard...just barely.

The volume on the laptop is lacking, and the equipment being used is definitely not professional grade.

The volume and resolution adjusted now to highest levels possible.

"God...I love you...christ I missed you...never...ever...leaving...you...again!"

It is faint, but that is what M hears the male say.

This is a love tape!

This is no casual tryst...no one-off meeting of strangers in a bar and back home for a quick shag...hard and dirty up against a hotel room wall.

"Ahhhhhh…..harder...oh god….yes...love...more...more!"

The woman cries out...that voice...her voice is somewhat recognizable.

Where….where from?

M wishes there was more damn light.

Nothing can be deciphered about the participants, because of poor body placement, video and sound quality.

The only thing M can determine about the pair is that they are enjoying themselves tremendously, and apparently not for the first time that evening.

The man is glistening with sweat, and naked before his mistress enters the room, their mutual need consuming them again.

Shifting on the chair does nothing to alleviate M's arousal.

"Christ...it has to be over soon!"

Just as M makes that exclamation the male body stills and clenches in la petite mort.

The female cries out in pleasure and the two lovers pause...panting for breath after their exertions.

The male slowly and carefully allows her body to slide down the wall. His legs obviously weakened by his orgasm.

The woman is still in his tight embrace. Her arm glides over and hits the light switch on the wall they just used for their passionate encounter.

DAMN IT ALL!

SHIT...SHIT!

The most amazing pair of eyes look right in the direction of the camera, over the shoulder of the now familiar blonde man.

The woman is still not fully visible, there is only muted light, from what M can only assume is the bath.

The glistening body of James Bond is still blocking her body.

There is a laugh...throaty and sexy...that unmistakable crop of hair.

Bond picks up the dressing gown and helps her into it, tying the sash securely about her waist.

Bond then walks into the bath.

The woman walks towards the camera...covered with the dressing gown, confused but smiling.

"James...is this the reason you pushed me up against the wall? You were making sure to cover me while you recorded us?"

Bond comes out of the bath and stands behind her wrapped in a towel as he wraps his arms around her middle placing his head on her shoulder and cupping her generous satin covered breasts.

"Yes...I don't share my M with others. Look who I found..._Mallory_. You may consider this my resignation."

Bond releases M's predecessor and smacks her bottom.

"As for you M...get back in that bed."

"Well I'm too bloody old for you to be taking me up against the wall like that...again... dear boy."

Bond moves to block the camera reaching for the controls.

"Admit it M...that was incredibly hot!"

The last sound heard is the sexy amused laugh of Olivia Mansfield...as the video goes black.

"ARGH!"

Gareth Mallory's head hits the dining room table with a bang.

"I do...I admit it...that was incredibly hot!"


End file.
